


Family Life

by moonlitnights



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/M, Love, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitnights/pseuds/moonlitnights
Summary: The Bezukhov family have an evening of family bonding, complete with music.





	Family Life

As Pierre walked through the front door of his Moscow residence, his valet taking off his snow-dusted coat, he was surprised to hear music. 

His wife Natasha only sang very rarely, so it was always a delightful surprise to hear her smooth voice once again. He followed the sound to the drawing room, where he found his wife and their three children. Lisa sat at the piano, playing what sounded like a duet from an Italian opera, the name of which escaped Pierre at that moment. Natasha stood beside the piano, singing with their daughter Masha. Petya sat on a sofa nearby, listening intently but to shy to join in. Petya was the first to notice Pierre’s entrance, and he jumped up excitedly and ran to hug his father, placing his head on Pierre’s soft belly. 

Lisa stopped playing as she and Masha followed Petya to hug their father. Natasha smiled at her husband and it seemed to Pierre that a glow was arising from her, although it could easily be the last winter sun beams coming through the window.

‘Well this is a delightful surprise!’ exclaimed Pierre. He loved hearing Natasha sing, it reminded him of their friendship when they were younger, and it was all the more joyful to hear that their children had inherited their mother’s musical gifts.

‘Yes well, Lisa was practicing and the children convinced me to join in.’ Natasha explained, understanding her husbands confusion. 

‘Papa! Will you sing with us?’ shouted Petya.

‘Yes yes, do sing with us Papa!’ The children clamoured around their father. 

Pierre relented.

‘Well...okay, but only because we’re all in such high spirits, I’d hate to put a damper on it’ 

The children cheered and ran back to the centre of the room. Natasha whispered into Lisa’s ear, who nodded and began to play.

The sounds of an old Russian folk song began to fill the room, and Pierre nodded in recognition. He walked towards his wife, wrapped his arm around her waist and began to sing. Pierre was certainly not a brilliant singer, but his rough voice had a homely feel to it and it suited the song. 

As the chorus began, with the whole family singing, Petya and Masha began dancing along.

Natasha was struck by them. It reminded her of that night in ‘Uncle’s’, when she danced a peasants dance without knowing it before. It was inherent in her, just as it is in her own children. Her eyes began to well with tears, remembering that simpler time and her childhood. 

Pierre noticed this change in Natasha, and he lightly squeezed her waist. She turned her head towards him, flashed a smile at him and they shared a gentle kiss. That was all Natasha needed to comfort her.

Pierre turned his head back towards his children, watching their joy. He felt his arm pulled and suddenly Natasha had everyone, including Lisa, dancing in a circle, shouting the words of the song.

It seemed to Natasha that this exuberant feeling in her heart was felt by everyone in the room, in house, and throughout the world. 

Her family was well, and that’s all she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know there’s another daughter, but I couldn’t come up with a name for her so I left her out. Anyway hope you enjoyed this short one-shot!


End file.
